


You Don't Have To Hide Anymore

by Akira_Takeshi



Series: Akira's When We Take Different Paths Collection 2018 [18]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys In Thigh High Stockings, Boys Kissing, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, FTLGBTales, Fairy Tail: When We Take Different Paths, Genderqueer Character, Girls in Love, Gropes, Lesbian Character, M/M, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, WWTDP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Takeshi/pseuds/Akira_Takeshi
Summary: Lucy and Cana catch Juvia spying on them as they talk. Natsu takes Gray home and surprises him in more than one way.WWTDP Week 3 Prompt: Masks/Hiding





	You Don't Have To Hide Anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jinx13GXA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx13GXA/gifts).



Juvia had always known she wasn't like a lot of others. She chose to hide her true feelings behind a mask. The mask itself was her pretending to love Gray Fullbuster.

The reason Juvia hid her true feelings was that she was actually a lesbian, and her real love within the Fairy Tail guild was none other than the 'love rival' Lucy Heartfilia. She also held a bit of love for Cana Alberona. She liked to watch both women, especially when they were together. Cana and Lucy had been in a relationship for some months before Juvia was caught spying.

“Is everything alright, Juvia?” Lucy asked when she spotted the other woman hiding behind a pole spying on her and Cana as they talked.

“A-ah..erm, yes?” Juvia asked as she poked her pointer fingers together adorably.

“Are you sure? You're acting stranger than usual,” Cana said.

“Yes! Ju-I am fine!” Juvia exclaimed, which of course made both of the other women even more suspicious.

“Why don't you join us? We're just having girl talk,” Lucy said, smiling that smile that Juvia had come to love so much within her short time within the guild.

“Are you sure? Ju-I don't want to interrupt,” Juvia said.

“You're not going to interrupt, come on!” Cana said, getting up and grabbing Juvia by the wrist before leading her to the table she and Lucy were sitting at.

“Now, where were we?” Lucy asked. “Ah yes, I've recently discovered something about myself,” she smiled.

“Oh, what's that?” Cana asked, acting as if she had no idea what the blonde was about to say.

“I'm not actually into Natsu at all or any other guy in the guild. I like girls,” Lucy said. “I like him as a friend, but nothing more, I prefer girls like you two. Or even Levy,” she smiled.

“R-really?” Juvia asked, her blue eyes wide and her cheeks flushed softly.

“Yep!” Lucy said, popping the p as she winked at Juvia, which caused the other woman to blush a bit darker.

“A-Ah, I-I also have been pretending to like boys,” Juvia said. “I was always told I was abnormal for liking girls,” she'd wring her hands and look down.

Cana and Lucy would move to either side of Juvia and wrap their arms around the other woman.  
“There's absolutely nothing wrong with you Juvi-bean,” Cana said, nuzzling into the water mage's neck.

“Yeah, and even if you were abnormal, we'd still love you,” Lucy said from the other side.

Juvia's face would become to red the poor girl's head would begin steaming.

Cana and Lucy would both let out soft laughs at how Juvia was literally _steaming_ from how flushed she was.

“A-Ah, I-I'm s-so...happy,” Juvia said. “I love you both as well,” she admitted.

“Good to know,” Cana said before grabbing Juvia's breasts and giving them a nice squeeze. “These are as soft as I imagined,” she said.

Juvia would let out a squeak and begin steaming even more from the action.

“I bet her skin is as soft as I imagined as well,” Lucy said.

Juvia would look at the two women with wide eyes and a red face while she steamed.

“Why don't we get out of here and head to your place, Lucy?” Cana asked, taking her hands off of Juvia's breasts and kissing the woman on her cheek.

“Sounds good, let's go,” Lucy said, grabbing both Cana and Juvia by their hands and beginning to walk towards the doors to the guild hall.

Cana would toss Gray and Natsu thumbs up as the three women left the guild.

“See? I told you she wasn't actually into you,” Natsu said before draping his arm over Gray's shoulder.

“She may not be, but she is a damn good actor,” Gray said. “Why are you touching me?” he asked.

“Because there's something at my place I wanna show ya,” Natsu grinned, his grin always usually meant trouble for the team, but Gray found himself intrigued.

Natsu would pull away from the ice mage. “You gonna come?” he asked, looking over his should as he'd already walked a bit away from Gray.

Gray would shrug. “Why the hell not, let's see what you have to show me flame-brain,” Gray said.

“I have a feeling you're going to like this surprise,” Natsu said.

“What makes you think that?” Gray asked he found himself staring at Natsu's ass. _'Was his ass always so nice looking?'_ he thought to himself.

“See something you like?” Natsu asked, his voice lilting with a small taunt.

“Maybe I do, maybe I don't,” Gray answered in his usual tone. _'Shit, he almost caught me!'_ he quickly looked away from Natsu's ass.

Natsu would begin swaying his hips as he walked ahead of Gray, and Gray would find himself staring even when he didn't want to. The two would eventually reach Natsu's house, and Natsu would open the front door. “I'm back!” Natsu called out.

“I'm in the kitchen!” A voice called back.

“Come on,” Natsu said, leading Gray to the kitchen.

As Gray entered the kitchen he'd see someone he'd not seen in a long while. “Loke? Is that really you?” he asked.

“In the flesh,” Loke said. “I've been staying here with Natsu for a while,” Loke said.

“A-are you wearing stockings?” Gray asked, his face turning red.

Natsu would cackle from next to the ice mage. “Leave it to ice block to have a kink for thigh highs,” he said. “Be right back!” he'd jog off to his bedroom, where he'd change out of his typical pants.

“What's he planning?” Gray asked once he found his voice again.

“You'll just have to wait and see,” Loke said with a grin.

Natsu would return to the kitchen wearing thigh high stockings and a short skirt. “I'm back, hope you didn't miss me too much,” he said with a chuckle.

“What are you-holy shit,” Gray said, his eyes wide as he caught sight of his major crush wearing something he really, really liked him in.

“I'm not sure if you know what genderqueer is, but that's what I identify as,” Natsu said. “I also like you,” he finished before kissing Gray on the lips very quickly.

Gray would be surprised by the kiss, but not the admission. “I've seen you in a skirt before, but not stockings,” Gray said. “You have really nice legs,”

“If you think his legs are nice, wait until you see his ass,” Loke whispered into Gray's ear before licking the shell of it.

“Gah! I forgot you were here!” Gray exclaimed as he jumped away from Loke, which caused both Loke and Natsu to laugh.

In the end, Fairy Tail would have to rather unconventional group couples, but the people involved couldn't be happier.

Gray really liked to see both Loke and Natsu in those thigh highs.

* * *

**End.**

 


End file.
